EElo
WojtekNinjaZX Witam :) 11:56 Mustafar29 o/ Fajne artykuły (y) wracam za godzinkę o/ 12:01 WojtekNinjaZX Ok 12:56 Havenite Officer Ja tylko na oczekiwanko Witaj na czacie Star Wars Fanonpedia 12:57 Mustafar29 o/ Wojtek, u nas na wiki możesz też tworzyć też opowiadania :> Hav, co u cb? 1:01 Havenite Officer Czekam aż Michał usunie nazwiska dwóch nielubianych przez siebie userów z artykułu 1:03 WojtekNinjaZX A jakich? 1:03 Mustafar29 A w którym artykue takie są? Pousuwam. @Hav, michał nie ma prawa tego robić jeśli ty tego nie chcesz. 1:05 Havenite Officer Czek Nazwiska są zmienione - moje może pozostać, bo jest mocno zmienione, ale nazwisko SL ma zmienioną tylko jedną literę 1:05 Mustafar29 SL? SLD (śmiech) 1:06 Havenite Officer SugarLevine, administratorka fanonu Pingwinów z Madagaskaru - rok temu zbanowała go na 3 miesiące za spamowanie na czacie zw 1:07 Mustafar29 Daj link do artykułu Wojtek, jedna sprawa :) 1:07 Havenite Officer Mantrellus Altakan Nazwisko - Chuchrij 1:08 Mustafar29 http://pl.starwarsfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chris_Tonmar&diff=14134&oldid=14133 Kategorię "Postaci" i Twoją kategorię dodają szablony, nie ma sensu pisać ich ręcznie ;) 1:08 WojtekNinjaZX Jaka? Aha,ok :) 1:08 Mustafar29 I przed Nagłówek stawiamy jeden enter, ale to tak obyczajowo - ładniej wygląda :> Wojtek dzięki!!! (party) (party) 1:09 WojtekNinjaZX Co? 1:10 Mustafar29 Za edyowanie (a) 1:10 WojtekNinjaZX Spoko (a) 1:10 Mustafar29 Edytujesz jeszcze gdzieś? 1:11 Havenite Officer Edytoqwał na pzm.fanfakty 1:11 WojtekNinjaZX Nie, głównie przesiaduje na czacie Ninjago wiki (a) 1:11 Mustafar29 Hav, a możesz ty pozmieniać w artykułąch Michała? 1:11 Havenite Officer Mogę - ale zaraz obruszy się, że robię to wbrew jego woli. 1:12 WojtekNinjaZX Mustafar, mam 2 sprawy 1:12 Havenite Officer Zresztą, mam obiad 1:12 Mustafar29 Hav, wtedy ja wkroczę do akcji :} Zmień :* Michalomatek dołączył(-a) na czat. 1:13 Havenite Officer Witaj 1:13 Michalomatek Havenite, usunąłem twoją karykaturę. 1:13 Havenite Officer Dzięki za zmianę, ale resztki pozostały edynymi uczniami, którzy osiągnęli od niego lepsze wyniki w egzaminach był Junnor Tesankhav, który był jego rywalem. Jego kierunek ku kapitanowi Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela był jednoznaczny i istniał bez większych przeszkód. Mimo to w wyniku intrygi Vejmel sfałszował wyniki egzaminów, co zamieniło ich stronami. Vejmel został kapitanem Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela typu Imperial-I o nazwie Isolator i komandorem w Imperialnej flocie, podczas gdy M. T'L. Altakan został kapitanem lekkiego frachtowca (Krążownika typu Gozanti) o nazwie Volcano of Dark Side. Te Vejmele pousuwasz/zamienisz na Tesankhav? 1:14 Michalomatek Gotowe. Jeszcze jakaś sprawa? 1:15 Havenite Officer Nie, ale dalej widzę Vejlmela w tych miejscach które wskazałem Ale niech zostanie SugarLevine dołączył(-a) na czat. 1:15 SugarLevine Dobry 1:15 Mustafar29 o/ 1:16 Michalomatek Gotowe. 1:16 Havenite Officer Mimo, że wiem, że to odrzucisz, proponuję CI powrót na fanfakty. WIem, że to odrzucisz, ale chcę mieć czyste sumienie 1:16 Michalomatek Zadowolony, Niebiański? 1:16 SugarLevine Czy mój umysł jest już wystarczająco jasny, bo moja parodia zniknęła? 1:16 WojtekNinjaZX Witaj, sL 1:16 SugarLevine Witaj, Wojtek 1:17 Havenite Officer Owszem, Michalomatek. I nie Niebiański, tylko Przystaniowy 1:17 Michalomatek To pierwsze lepiej brzmi. 1:17 WojtekNinjaZX * WojtekNinjaZX cieszy się, że JF nie nazywa Wojtka Albrechtem 1:18 Michalomatek Kiedyś myliłem słowo "Heaven" z "Haven". 1:18 Havenite Officer Jak wolisz - to powiedz już, że odrzucasz propozycję. 1:18 SugarLevine zw 1:18 Mustafar29 (y) 1:18 Havenite Officer Bo nie wierzę, żebyś był w stanie ją przyjąć. 1:18 Michalomatek Jeszcze się zastanowię nad powrotem na PZM Fanfakty Wiki. 1:18 Havenite Officer Cieszę się. Bo ta personalna wojna mnie nuży. To tyle ze spraw które chciałem załatwić. 1:19 Mustafar29 A mnie nie ;d 1:19 Michalomatek W takim razie możesz spokojnie wyjść z czatu. 1:19 Havenite Officer Wojna między wikiami mnie nie nużyu ;) 1:19 Mustafar29 lubię jak Neuro czeka na banana a ja mu go nie daję 1:19 Havenite Officer Fajnie się ogląda te debilizmy Neura 1:19 WojtekNinjaZX Owszem 1:19 Havenite Officer Te ostrożne próby ,,Ark....'' 1:20 WojtekNinjaZX Wiem, skąd się bierze jego nick 1:20 Havenite Officer Porażenia układu nerwowego? 1:20 WojtekNinjaZX Od postaci z ninjago 1:20 Mustafar29 Ej mam obiad \ zw 1:20 Havenite Officer Ja miałem. 1:22 Michalomatek Możesz już wyjść? Sprawa z Lopeldem Vejmelem została już rozwiązana. 1:23 Havenite Officer Jest, ale teraz sobie luźno pogadam - masz priva. (oczyściłem z Lopelda artykuł) SugarLevine opuścił(-a) czat. 1:24 Michalomatek Pamiętaj - nie Tesenkhav, tylko Tesankhav. 1:25 Havenite Officer Sorry 1:26 Michalomatek Był to wandalizm. Żartowałem. Chyba już sam wyjdę... 1:27 Havenite Officer Spoko Wczoraj nie wszedłeś na Chat Day, bo ja byłem? (narka przy okazji) 1:27 Mustafar29 jj SugarLevine dołączył(-a) na czat. 1:28 Mustafar29 o/ 1:29 Michalomatek Hav - nie. Nie było mnie, bo nie miałem na to czasu. 1:29 Havenite Officer Basen? 1:29 Mustafar29 tak 1:29 Michalomatek Tak, byłem na basenie. 1:29 Havenite Officer Spoko - może wtedy uniknęlibyśmy nabijania edycji. Mustafar, mógłbyś skasowaćdzisiejsze komentarze pod Andelanem Mitralem? 1:31 Michalomatek Nie, Mantrellusem Altakanem. 1:31 Havenite Officer TFU Pomyliłem z Twoją wczęsniejszą postacią. 1:31 Mustafar29 rozważę :> 1:32 Havenite Officer Okay Da się jakoś zaskarżyć to co robi Fly na Arkanii? 1:32 Mustafar29 Nie On jest tam bogiem :d 1:32 WojtekNinjaZX Nie można dać tego do CS? 1:32 Havenite Officer Religie upadają ;) 1:33 Mustafar29 xd mamy prawie 20 edutorów o^ ~ 1:33 WojtekNinjaZX PARTY! 1:34 Havenite Officer Jaka muzyczka? 1:34 Mustafar29 Dodałem by o^ = (party) 1:34 Havenite Officer (party) 1:34 Mustafar29 Dziś o 19 45 kolejny cza dej Będziecie? 1:36 WojtekNinjaZX Postaram się 1:37 Mustafar29 * Mustafar29 patrzy na wypowiedzi Wojciecha i myśli że to mustafar29 napisał ;d 1:37 Havenite Officer Spróbuję. 1:37 WojtekNinjaZX ;D 1:37 Mustafar29 ;d 1:38 Michalomatek Gdybyśmy wszyscy mieli taki sam avatar, rozróżnianie nas byłoby znacznie utrudnione. 1:38 Mustafar29 Zaraz idę, jednemu z was dam moda by pilonował przez 2 h 1:38 Havenite Officer Michałowi. Mustafar29 nadał WojtekNinjaZX uprawnienia moderatora czatu. 1:38 WojtekNinjaZX :D 1:38 Havenite Officer Jak wolisz. 1:38 Mustafar29 Na dwie godzinny ++ 1:38 WojtekNinjaZX Ok 1:39 Mustafar29 Michał był ostatnio ;d 1:40 Michalomatek Zabawa w nadawanie uprawnień chatmoda jest beznadziejna. 1:40 Mustafar29 Wojtek, wiesz jak kickować i wywalać?? 1:40 WojtekNinjaZX Owszem :D 1:40 Mustafar29 Michalomatek, to nie zabawa. Ktoś musi czuwać, a mamy mało adminów. 1:41 Michalomatek Mamy trzech... 1:41 Mustafar29 Niedługo będzie ich więcej, na razie nie mamy wyboru jak tymczasowe rangi. No ale na czacie często są zamieszki - przykład: wczoraj. :) Cukier, będziesz edytować? 1:43 Havenite Officer Jest na zw. 1:43 Mustafar29 Nie widzę. 1:43 Havenite Officer I wątpię - weszła tylko załatwić sprawę z Michałem - ale może. 1:43 WojtekNinjaZX Mogę kogoś kicknąć na próbę? 1:43 Havenite Officer Oczywiście, ale mnie nie - bo mam bogatą historię czatu Może SL. 1:43 Mustafar29 Polecam Have xd xd 1:43 WojtekNinjaZX Życzenie Admina jest dla mnie rozkazem WojtekNinjaZX wyrzucił(a) Havenite Officer z czatu. Havenite Officer dołączył(-a) na czat. 1:44 Michalomatek Zrób jeszcze raz! 1:44 WojtekNinjaZX Nie 1:44 Havenite Officer Szkoda, miałem bogatą historię czatu. 1:44 Mustafar29 Mogę ci przesłać :>